Caleidoscópio
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "A vida é como um caleidoscópio de pedrinhas multicoloridas, q ao menor movimento entrelaça e separa o destino das pessoas criando coloridos mosaicos de momentos únicos." SaiXSaku,NejiXTen,NaruXHina,ShikaXTema,KakaXKure e outros.
1. Sai & Sakura

"_A vida é como um caleidoscópio de pedrinhas multicoloridas, q ao menor movimento entrelaça e separa o destino das pessoas criando coloridos mosaicos de momentos únicos." SaiXSaku,NejiXTen,NaruXHina,ShikaXTema,KakaXKure e outros._

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto não me pertence, caso contrario eu já teria montado todos os meus casais favoritos**

**Pairings****: Oneside Lee x Sakura, Sai x Sakura, Neji x Tenten, Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari,**

**Kakashi x Kurenai, Anko x Genma x Shizune, oneside Karin x Sasuke**

**Obs: Caso você não goste de algum dos casais acima, nos faça o favor de não ler a fanfic ou de ao menos não me incomodar reclamando de algum dos pairings escolhidos, eu não escrevo fanfic por encomenda.**

_**Caleidoscópio**_

Antes mesmo que os primeiros raios de sol rasguem o véu da madrugada, o clima de primavera envolve o país do Fogo num abraço perfumado de flores que preenche o coração das pessoas com a sensação de estar de bem com a vida.

Aconchegados na segurança de seus lares a maioria dos cidadãos de Konoha usufrui dos últimos momentos do sono dos justos antes de recomeçar a rotineira correria de uma vila shinobi – a maioria, mas não todos eles.

Um pouco afastado da vila, Rock Lee já está treinando – como sempre - e determinado em superar seus recordes, porque segundo a sua própria regra, ele não seria digno de ter a atenção de sua amada Sakura-san se não se superasse constantemente.

E como sempre também, o jovem aprendiz de Maito Gai acabará por se empolgar em criar novos limites a serem superados e se esquecerá de tentar a sorte e convidar a jovem médica-nin para um encontro antes que algum outro companheiro shinobi o fizesse antes dele.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente amanhece e os pássaros cantarolam numa alegre algazarra, ainda é possível usufruir do sossego e admirar a beleza do lago onde barulhentas e jovens turistas costumam vir brincar quando a temperatura está mais elevada.

Infelizmente, neste horário o sol ainda não está forte o suficiente para atrair as turistas ou para aquecer a água gelada do lago, mas em contrapartida já tem condições de proporcionar uma iluminação perfeita para a paisagem numa perfeição quase fotográfica. Nesse clima de sonho, qualquer um teria dúvidas em afirmar se jovem de cabelos róseos trajando um biquíni vermelho e envolta numa canga branca com desenhos dourados sentada numa das pedras do centro lago seria humana mesmo ou se seria uma ninfa aquática que havia resolvido sorver um pouco do calor da primavera.

Às Margens do lago, um rapaz de cabelos e olhos ônix tenta captar a alma da cena frente à ele para eterniza-la na tela. Com movimentos habilidosos e suaves, a mãos pálidas recriam com perfeição a riqueza de detalhes da cena frente aos seus olhos com tamanha fidelidade que as pessoas poderiam jurar que a moça da pintura iria sair de seu estado contemplativo a qualquer momento para se banhar nas águas cristalinas que a cercavam.

-Já posso me mexer, Sai? – Sakura pergunta, ajeitando a canga branca que teimava em escorregar ombro abaixo, enquanto tentava se lembrar porque estava semi-nua à aquela hora da manhã no resort turístico ao invés de usufruir do conforto da sua cama macia.

-Se você parasse de se mexer tanto eu já teria terminado, feiosa, - Sai respondeu com um belo sorriso enquanto saboreava o ar de irritação de sua musa inspiradora – se você continuar a se mexer dessa forma nós vamos perder a luminosidade e vamos ter voltar aqui a esta hora até que eu consiga terminar essa pintura, o que você acha?

-Acho que eu definitivamente não tenho sorte nos jogos, - Sakura respondeu, franzindo a testa de leve inconformada com sua falta de sorte – de qualquer forma, não se esqueça que você prometeu me levar para almoçar por sua conta mais tarde, heim? Quero ir naquele restaurante novo perto de casa!, a jovem completou seu discurso mostrando língua para o ANBU como se tivesse 5 anos de idade e recebendo uma piscadela como confirmação do acordo por parte dele.

-Você não deveria pensar num regime, feiosa? Se continuar assim, os próximos temas das minhas pinturas serão baleias e elefantes cor-de-rosa ao invés de ninfas e sereias – Sai brincou aproveitando a distância que os separava para provocá-la sem correr o risco de ganhar uma longa estadia no hospital – Não, Feiosa! Pare de franzir essa testa enorme! Preciso pintar uma ninfa e não um ogro, por Kami!

Sai ainda não sabia como gerenciar as tais das emoções, mas dia a dia ele aprendia um pouco com cada uma das pessoas de Konoha que ele podia chamar de 'amigo'. Entre um apelido infeliz ou outro, uma gafe aqui e outra ali, pela primeira vez o jovem anbu sentia algo que parecia ser o sentimento de aceitação... e felicidade.

Ele era grato a todos eles e em especial ao seu time – Kakashi ( vulgo mico de circo – por conta do sharingan ), Naruto ( vulgo bichinha frustrada ) e principalmente à Sakura ( mais conhecida por feiosa, bruxa, etc ).

Sorrindo, o rapaz tentava lembrar quando fora a primeira vez que sentira algo diferente em relação à única garota do seu time. No começo ele achava que estava doente, porque sentia uma espécie de palpitação e uma certa febre( ao menos era o que pensava, porque ele ficava mais corado ) e quando ela se despedia, um vazio tomava conta do seu peito.

Preocupado em ter contraído alguma doença contagiosa, Sai havia procurado Shizune para um check-up e ao descrever os sintomas de sua 'doença', o rapaz notou que a médica-nin havia parado de escrever e o fitava com a cara mais incrédula do mundo quando o barulho de alguém batendo na porta quebrou o silencio do quarto.

Sai recordou que nesse momento a figura da Godaime surgiu e que Shizune havia sussurado algo no ouvido da Hokage que o observava com a mesma expressão que sua pupila tinha no rosto há alguns momentos atrás e com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada – naquele momento ele tinha absoluta certeza que o que quer que ele tinha deveria mais do que contagioso – seria fatal?

Qual não foi a surpresa do moreno quando Tsunade pigarreou e com a expressão mais solene do mundo pediu por licença para voltar alguns minutos depois com alguns livros que falavam de um tal de 'amor' e uma prescrição medica onde dizia '_**passar o maior tempo possível com Haruno Sakura e convida-la para um agradável um encontro no dia dos namorados'**_.

Outro resmungo da suposta ninfa tirou o artista dos seus devaneios, fazendo um sorriso sincero despontar em seu rosto claro. Lendo os livros da Godaime, Sai descobrira que o amor era o sentimento mais complicado dentre todos aqueles que ele ainda não conhecia, mas ele estava feliz de conhecê-lo com alguém que também gostava da companhia dele e que se preocupava com o seu bem-estar.

Mesmo que este alguém fosse uma kunoichi temperamental, de força sobre-humana e de amor próprio questionável como a sua adorável e 'feiosa' Haruno Sakura.

O jovem 'casal' continuou a trocar alfinetadas enquanto o talentoso artista continuava a retratar quase que fielmente a cena onde uma ninfa repousava sobre a pedra, e de tão entretidos que estavam em sua discussão, acabaram por não perceber que estavam sendo observados à distancia por uma conhecida figura de longos cabelos brancos.

Animado, o Sennin pervertido parecia escrever alucinadamente em um pequeno caderno de bolso – principalmente quando se atentou a um detalhe na tela do rapaz: na pintura da tela, a ninfa não vestia nada além da canga branca e dourada transparente – afinal de contas, desde quando ninfas usam roupas?

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Poucos meses depois, Jyraia seria internado por uma longa temporada no hospital de Konoha, e segundo as más línguas, tanto Tsunade quanto suas pupilas se recusaram terminantemente a curar o Gama-sennin.

O boato nunca foi confirmado, mas aparentemente o incidente estava relacionado ao lançamento de um novo livro da série Icha Icha Paradise, o 'Submarine Paradise'- cujos personagens principais seriam um artista mambembe de olhos e cabelos negros como o ônix e uma ninfa de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldas que habitaria as águas plácidas de um lago.

Também dizem que o copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi escapou por um triz de ter o mesmo destino que seu ídolo enquanto tentava ampliar os horizontes do rapaz que havia sido o modelo do herói da historia, fugindo da ninja-ninfa que naquele momento estava mais para um dragão de 7 cabeças.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Ola pessoas_

_Respondendo a uma serie de perguntas xddd_

_Não, eu não morri_

_Ainda to atolada em serviço_

_eu ainda preciso arranjar tempo p viver xx... alguém aí sabe de alguém que paga bem para escrever?_

_Brincadeiras à parte... sinto falta de escrever sobre Naruto ( embora eu tenha odiado tanto a dublagem qto a tradução do manga, to inconformada como os ditos profissionais são incompetentes)._

_Aos que ainda se lembram da minha existência, obrigada pela fidelidade xd... aos que não me conhecem, prazer, mas antes de fazerem alguma gracinha, sugiro que dêem uma lida no meu profile antes ... eu sempre digo que respeito é bom e conserva os dentes xd._

_A fic Caleidoscópio é um projeto que eu comecei na época do dia dos namorados ( vejam, nem to atrasada ¬¬) e espero conseguir desencantar ate o fim do mês. Serao ficlets sobre meus pairings preferidos de Naruto contando desde o amanhecer ate o por-do-sol em Konoha no dia dos namorados. _

_Espero que vocês gostem._

_Kissus_

_Artis_

Próximo capitulo: Neji x Tenten


	2. Neji x TenTen

_Capitulo dedicado à Renata Satsuke que me ajudou na revisão da fic._

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto não me pertence, caso contrario eu já teria montado todos os meus casais favoritos**

_**II - Caleidoscópio – Neji X Tenten**_

Um pouco mais tarde a cidade de Konoha retoma o seu ritmo, tendo suas ruas tomadas pelas crianças que se divertem correndo umas atrás das outras, shinobis saindo ou chegando de missões, cafés servindo dango fresco para os clientes que entram e saem rápido demais para serem contados pelos garçons.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, Hyuuga Neji deslizava os olhos perolados de uma ponta à outra da vitrine sem chegar a uma conclusão do que comprar. O gênio dos Hyuuga podia ser um grande orgulho para o seu clã, mas definitivamente pecava no relacionamento interpessoal – principalmente quando se tratava de uma certa kunoichi de olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate.

Durante o treino da manhã, Neji havia soltado mais um dos seus usuais comentários no estilo 'já cansei dessa brincadeira, agora vou treinar de verdade' para Ten-ten - que diga-se de passagem estava naquele famigerado período do mês. Normalmente ela ignoraria o comentário indelicado do companheiro de equipe, mas naquele dia, cansada, suada e principalmente de TPM, a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Ten-Ten era mostrar para o rapaz quão perigosa podia ser uma mulher transtornada pelos seus hormônios.

E Neji correu pela sua vida como nunca tinha feito até então, conseguindo despistar a 'adorável' kunoichi com muito custo. Quando se deu conta, o rapaz estava parado frente à única floricultura de cidade e curioso, notou que a loja habitualmente tranqüila estava cheia de clientes que entravam e saiam com belos ramalhetes ou sofisticados Ikebanas.

Foi então que Neji viu um cartaz comemorativo do dia dos namorados, se dando conta que se não fizesse alguma coisa para remediar os estragos do treino da manhã, provavelmente acabaria por passar o resto da vida servindo de alvo vivo para a mestra das armas do time da Besta verde de Konoha.

"_Com um pouco de sorte ninguém vai me ver entrar aqui"_ Neji pensou, suspirando ao entrar na loja cheia de gente.

Mas aparentemente a sorte não estava do lado do rapaz, porque atrás do balcão onde os clientes se amontoavam como fossem abelhas no mel, se encontrava uma kunoichi loira de olhos azuis que ao ver a figura inusitada em sua loja, piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse sido vitima de um genjutsu, respirou fundo e passou a fazer uma conferencia mental:

1- Roupas claras

2- Longos cabelos castanhos

3- Olhos perolados e expressão entediada

Hyuuga Neji numa floricultura?

Para Ino, esse deveria ser o 2º sinal do apocalipse – já que o 1º sinal havia sido o fato dela não ter recebido nenhum convite para sair naquele dia.

_**-O QUEEEEE? VOCÊ VEIO COMPRAR FLORES**_? – A kunoichi platinada gritou, abandonando sua mãe no balcão para dar total atenção ao Hyuuga – e quem sabe saber em primeira mão quem seria a garota de sorte.

Afinal, se havia alguém que estava sempre por dentro das fofocas de Konoha, esse alguém era ela.

-_**Não, Yamanaka, vim comprar Lamém –**_ o Hyuuga respondeu, sarcástico – mas se for muito complicado encontrar um vaso de flores por aqui eu posso ir ate o campo mais próximo e colhe-las eu mesmo.

-Imagina, Neji-san, fique a vontade! Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguma coisa que te agrade - Ino tentava se controlar enquanto sorria forçado e indicava o caminho para o moreno - "_Lembre-se que o cliente tem sempre _razão, Ino, mesmo que seja um idiota arrogante como o Hyuuga".

**-**_**O que você acha desse ikebana de orquídeas**_? A jovem apontou para um belo arranjo.

_**-Muito sofisticado,**_ o rapaz respondeu desinteressado.

_**-E este de flores do campo**_ Ela perguntou num sorriso forçado.

_**-Muito simples**_, foi o comentário dele.

_**-Esse arranjo de **__**Lysiantus? Elas são muito bonitas, não acha**_? Ino comentou numa nova tentativa.

_**-Elas parecem flores de papel, Yamanaka**_. O rapaz replicou enquanto deslizava os olhos perolados pela loja e deixando um pequeno sorriso despontar no rosto alvo ao encontrar o que estava procurando. _**–Esta aqui vai servir**_.

Ino engoliu as ofensas que já estavam no meio da garganta quando amparou a caixa que continha a escolha do rapaz: uma única rosa, de um tipo especial que sua mãe havia desenvolvido. A rosa era vermelha como o sangue e aveludada como a superfície de um pêssego, e quando completamente aberto , aquele botão ficava do tamanho de uma laranja.

_**-Por que uma única rosa?**_ Ino ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto preparava o pacote de Neji, que a olhava com cara de quem não tinha entendido a pergunta. – _**Por que uma única rosa, ao invés de um dos arranjos da loja?**_

Sem responder, o rapaz pagou, pegou o pacote e se dirigiu a porta, dando a entender que não responderia a questão, mas para surpresa de Ino, antes de deixar o recinto, Neji respondeu sem olhar para trás:

_**-A rosa é como uma mulher. Aparentemente uma flor delicada, mas sua aparência frágil engana aqueles que esquecem do seus espinhos. Quando em botão, a rosa representa os sonhos que virão a desabrochar; e quando a flor se abre, espalha o perfume que encanta as pessoas ao seu redor, mas ainda mantém seus espinhos. E finalmente quando as pétalas caem, o seu pólen já se espalhou pelo ar ou foi carregado pelas abelhas para perpetuar o seu legado. **_

O rapaz deu um passo para fora da loja e num cumprimento discreto se despediu, encerrando seu discurso.

_**-Eu não quero um jardim de flores na minha vida, Yamanaka. Uma única rosa é o suficiente para me fazer feliz.**_

Surpresa,a jovem assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a ajudar sua mãe a atender os clientes da floricultura, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar sobre as palavras de Neji. Algo naquele comentário fez com que ela se recordasse de Hinata, que sempre teve olhos para Naruto e de Sakura, que por muitos anos só teve olhos para Sasuke antes de se interessar por Sai.

Sorrindo, Yamanaka Ino concluiu que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim passar o dia dos namorados sozinha pela 1ª vez, e que talvez no próximo ano ela pudesse ser a única rosa do jardim de alguém também.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mais um capitulo postado xddd_

_Pessoalmente, Neji e Ten-Ten não é meu forte, mas acabei gostando do resultado, mesmo que a Ten-Ten tenha apenas sido citada. Achei interessante mostrar o lado levemente 'sensível' do Neji sem descaracterizar o personagem – escrever sobre o Neji in character num romance é tão difícil qto escrever sobre o Sasuke – mas o mais divertido foi deixar a Ino-porca chupando o dedo._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado_

_Kissus_

_Artis_

_Próximo capitulo: Naruto x Hinata_


End file.
